Something More
by NinjaRose90
Summary: Stephanie Brown is getting tried of her life, so she runs away from home and soon gets herself into a bit of trouble. Robin steps in and saves her, again. Steph has always hated being the daughter of a villian and wants to turn her life into something more. So she chooses to try and be a hero herself. But her old life doesn't want to let go so easily. (inspired by Feckless Runner)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Young Justice! The inspiration for this story comes from aradian nights' story Feckless Runner. I got permission to expand the story a little more. I did change a few things, like Stephanie is not twelve. I'm making her and Tim 14 in the story. Even though I'm not sure how old Tim is in young justice, but who cares :D I hope you like the story. Please review.**

Chapter 1

"Something More"

I can't believe I just ran off from Robin. I mean, he was just trying to help and even though he was a little awkward, there was something about him that was kinda sweet. AH! What's wrong with you Stephanie? Why are you so stubborn? Geez, I ask myself that every day. I seem to do everything wrong.

I got to my mom's apartment and climbed in the window. All it took was seven floors of fire escape. It was about nine at night so she was off at work. She works mostly the night-shifts at the hospital as a nurse. She doesn't usually get home until five in the morning. She should have left about thirty minutes ago. I looked around for something to eat. Knowing mom there wouldn't be a lot here. She forgets to go shopping a lot. There was cereal and milk so that worked. I poured me a bowl and chowed down. Better then nothing I guess. I just hate that there's not a lot in here for mom. She works so hard but gets so little.

After I ate I set an alarm so I could be out of here before mom got back. I set it for three a.m so I could get a shower. I walked into my room. Everything was still the same as when I left a week ago. I curled up under the covers and fell asleep.

**3 am.**

The alarm went off and I went to go shower. Sadly this was my first shower in two days. So Robin got to see me sweaty and gross, yay. After my shower I went to look for something new to wear. That's when I saw it. All of my clothes were clean and hung up. Along with a few new clothes. One was a beautiful purple blouse. It was v necked and had long hanging sleeves. It had a note on it.

_**Dear Stephanie,**_

_**I couldn't help but get you some new things. It's one of the joys of having a daughter I guess. You get to buy them new things. I know how much you like purple. I'm never quite sure if you do come home when I go to work or if it's all in my head. I hope everything is ok and I really hope you like these new clothes. **_

_**I love you my little eggplant.**_

_**Love, Mom**_

That made my day. I didn't even know that she thought I was coming in and she spent her hard earned money on me. I couldn't help my smile at that nickname of mine. Mom has been calling me her little eggplant for years because of my love for purple. I put on the new blouse and a pair of jeans and my purple leather jacket. I also packed another shirt and some snacks. It's weird, when I sneak out mom has always been pretty chilled and knowing I needed it. My dad would lose it and send one of his men to knock some sense into me. My parents aren't even together. They haven't been for five or so years and yet the old man still sneaks his way in. I guess he just wants me controlled since I know his little secret.

I left at about ten till five. Not really knowing where to go next. Dad's men are probably still looking for me. I stayed on the fire escape and just decided to nap there until a real morning hour. Mom did come home soon and I just watched her through the window. She looked half dead. I wonder when the last time she had a good night sleep was. She laid her bag on the couch and went into the kitchen. She saw my bowl in the sink and I could see a smile grow on her face. She got into some more comfy clothes and went into her room and closed the door. She deserves ass the sleep in the world.

I napped on the fire escape until about seven thirty and started walking. I did decide to go to school. Mom never did report me missing and dad wouldn't check the schools. After school I walked a few back routes to get to the docks. I could probably find some where to stow away.

"Please. I have a family to feed." I got knocked out of my trance when I saw a hotdog guy across the street begging. I got a little closer. The other man had a knife.

"Do you think I care? Now give me the money." people like that make me sick. People like my dad make me sick, but I always have a plan. I dug around in my bag and found my ski mask. Haha! I put it on and ran in. I jumped on the hotdog cart and gave the man my signature uppercut.

"Back off!" I snapped and jumped down.

"You little brat! Who are you to tell me that. Now run along home kid." he growled.

"Why don't you make me." I tried to stand a little taller.

"I said move." he grabbed my arm and I twisted out of his grip.

"You little brat." he growled.

"Ohhhh, big bad robber losing to a girl." I laughed.

"You little." He ran at me and I nailed him in the stomach and gave him another uppercut. I grabbed the arm holding the knife and twisted it until the knife fell out and I pushed him down. He was out.

"Oh thank you little girl. I called the police." the man was grinning from ear to ear.

"Good, my job is done now." I got off the guy, "And I may be short but I'm not a little girl." I told him.

"Of course of course. But I am curious, do you have a name?" he asked.

"Name?"

"Yes, like the Batman and Robin." I thought about it for a minute. Name, name, name.

"_Why is it that I always spoil everything?" _It came to me all of the sudden. It is like what I thought when I ran off from Robin. It's brilliant. Maybe I could be something more.

"Spoiler." I told him.

"Excuse me?"

I smiled. It is brilliant. "Call me the Spoiler." I grinned and ran off. Maybe I could be something more. I don't have to be Arthur Browns daughter anymore (not that I ever was.) I can be, The Spoiler.


	2. Spoiler Rules!

**Ok, quick note, all of the six league members who left, I am putting them back on earth in this. Everyone if back. I hope you like it, if you do, please review :D**

Chapter 2

"Spoiler Rules!"

I wasn't quite sure how to go at this stupid costume. I mean, I can't just wear a ski mask. That won't send a good image of me around. What to do, what to do. Well some ideas are capes. Batman, Robin, and Batgirl all have capes or maybe hoods. Some cool robin hood thing. Oh wait, that's taken. Maybe I could bring in both a cape and a hood. Like a robe of some sorts. Yes, perfect. Now what color should it all be? Uh duh Stephanie, got to be purple. I got it now, I got it.

I drew up a design for my costume. Which took way to long. It's already ten at night. But I have it finally. Black boots, a purple jumpsuit, a purple cape with a hood, a new mask, and maybe I can find an awesome belt. Not that those are really easy to come by. I'm not really sure what's open for me to go looking for a costume, so I'll start in the morning.

**8 am**

I decided to skip school for today and look for a costume. Gotham is pretty big so I should be able to find something. Especially since I have some of dad's cash stash. With that I bought new boots. I didn't know where to get the jump suit so I bought some purple spandex. I can sew it into something. I also got some climbing gear. I did find a purple robe. But I would have to make the hood. I could probably do that by cutting off the sleeves. I can also make it stronger with some of the materials I got.

I actually decided to go home. Mom was still there sleeping, but she did have a sewing machine. I brought it into my room to start working. I measured myself and started to work on the suit itself. That took three hours, but it worked. I decided to give it long sleeves too. Next was the robe. I cut the sleeves off and apart and made it a hood and sewed it on. I also strengthened the robe with the material. Now, I was done. I put all of it on.

"Cool." I was impressed with myself. I put my new mask on. It is a new and improved ski mask since I like that it covers my whole face. I also put my hood on to make it work better.

"Spoiler rules." I grinned under my mask.

"That's cute." I jumped and saw my mom in the doorway. "I'm only going to guess your my little egg plant because your in all purple." she smiled. I dropped my hood and took off the mask.

"Hi mama." I smiled. And hugged her.

"It's so good to see you Stephanie." she ran a hand through my hair.

"You too mom." I smiled and we pulled back. She gave me a closer look.

"Now dear, I usually don't question your outfit choices, but what is this?"

"Well..." I grinned, "Mom, take a seat." we walked into the other room and sat on the couch.

"Ok, now what?" she asked.

"Well, mama, I'm going to make my life something different." I paused. "I'm going to be a hero." we sat there for what felt like hours as she comprehended it.

"A hero, and do dangerous things like your father but for the right reasons." she looked a little scared.

"Yes, it finally hit me after the two times Robin saved me and after I saw a man try and steal from a hotdog cart. Some people just like to pray on the week. Dad happens to be one of them. He ruined our lives mom from his stealing and hurting. You and I had to live in fear until he left. I still live in fear because his stupid goons stock me."

"Oh Stephanie," she sighed.

"Please mom, say you support me. Please."

"I don't know honey. I mean, what do you know? Can you fight?" she asked.

"Well enough. Dad used to take me out when I was little and forced me to train and I watch a lot of tv. I also train by myself. I can do this mom. Do you support me?" I tried again. She sighed deeply.

"This is the last life I wanted for you. Your father probably brought this on, but alright. I don't like it, but I support you. You do seem to have your heart set on this."

"I do." I smiled and hugged her. "Thank you mom. I love you."

"I love you to dear and I just want you to be safe."

"I will ma, but first. I need food."

"Of course. I did go shopping." Mom made some of my favorite Italian. Spaghetti and meat balls! We got to eating and I told her all about my abduction. She looked really confused and just smiled and nodded. Oh well, at least she's not calling me a weirdo like everyone else about this.

Mom left for her shift around eight and I took a quick shower. No real point in that since I'll get sweaty anyway. I left home about ten and jumped around on the rooftops. This is a thrill. The thrill of possibly slipping and falling to your very doom, oh well. The cool Gotham breeze blowing past me. Man this is awesome and a little gross. I have no idea what has crawled on these rooftops and died but it smells odd up here. I did though, find something to do.

"I told you too give me the money or get out." I stood overhead and watched a man growl and a young woman.

"I promise. I'm getting my paycheck tomorrow. I swear. It's just coming a little late that's all." the girl cried.

"Bull, this is the second time it came late."

"What can I say? My boss is a little slow." she was shaking.

"Well I guess I'll be taking the money out of you then." he grabbed her arm and started to pull her away. I'm going to take that as my signal.

"Let her go!" I jumped down from my railing.

"Haha, who are you purple freak?" he laughed.

"The Spoiler." I smiled under my mask .

"Fine then." he let go of the girl and pulled out a knife. Great, another knife. I ran at him and ducked down. I twisted around him and kicked his back and he fell over.

"You better run." I told the girl. She nodded and ran off.

"You little freak." he growled.

"Rude." I muttered. He ran at me. I laid on the ground and gave him a swift kick to the groin. He gasped in pain and fell back.

"So easy." I laughed and hog tied him. "Later"

**Later...**

**3****rd**** person.**

"So, who did this to you again?" Batman was getting frustrated at this guy he found tied up in an alley.

"Some girl in purple. She calls herself um.." he trialed off "Oh ya, The Spoiler."

"Alright." Batman sighed. "Robin, take him to the police station."

"Wait what!? I'm innocent." he lied.

"Now I know that's a lie. Robin,"

"Yes sir" Robin pulled him to his feet and drug him on the roofs to the police station. The whole way Robin was thinking about the Spoiler. He was a little curious himself.


	3. Hey, Boy Wonder

**I do think it's going to get better now since Robin is in the picture. I hope you like it and if you do, please review :D**

Chapter 3

"Hey Boy Wonder."

"Holy crap mom! That was some much fun!" I was so over joyed I changed and ran to the hospital. Mom was at the reception desk.

"Well I'm glad you had fun, I guess. I'm especially glad that our safe." she smiled.

"Yes, I even saved a girl from a dude in an ally and another guy trying to rob an old man. It was awesome! Well I'm going to head home. Need anything?" I asked.

"No dear, I'm fine. Be safe."

"Ok." I kissed her over the counter. "Love you."

"Love you too dear." I took a taxi back home and took another shower when I got there. It's only one in the morning. I call this a good night. I got into my pajamas and curled up under my covers and went to sleep.

**7:30 am**

I decided to go to school today. It's Friday anyway. I got dressed and ran to school. A few kids game me a strange look when I got there.

"Where have you been Steph. One day your hear and the next your not." asked Macy. We're not really friends, but we talk every now and again.

"I was really sick. Nothing big." I smiled.

"Ok." I honestly hate school. It's really dull. I just go for the benefit of the doubt. Some of these teachers just ramble on and on and I'm not sure if they even care what they're saying. Some will even resort to growling at you when you do nothing. I swear some can just be so moody.

After school I ran to burger king to grab something for me and mom. I just grabbed me a double whopper and her just a plain whopper.

"You didn't have to get me anything honey." she told me when I put the food down in front of her in the kitchen.

"Better then your usual at the hospital." I wasted no time at digging into my food.

"I guess you have a point." she smiled at sat down at the table to east.

"Mom it does seem you need to eat more." I noticed she does look a little thin.

"Oh I'm fine dear. Just way to many salads."

"If you say so." I shrugged and finished eating. I also did some of my homework that is very late. I'm probably going to go back out around ten again. I took a little nap around seven and set an alarm to wake me up at nine thirty.

**9:40**

I got dressed into my costume and left. It looks like it's about to rain too. Got to love the Gotham weather, you can never predict it. It seemed kinda quiet tonight. I perched on a rooftop and just kept a look out.

"So your the one in purple." I nearly fell off my perch. I turned to see Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin.

"Well I guess I am."

"Your the Spoiler?" asked Batgirl.

"That's me." I smiled under my mask.

"Wait a minute." Robin spoke up and came towards me.

"Something to say boy wonder?" I hope he's not as smart as they say, but hey, I've been wrong before. He reached a hand towards my mask. I ducked away from him. But he swung a leg around and tripped me. Smooth Stephanie, your a cluts. He swiftly pulled my mask off and I swear his face turned a shade of red.

"Stephanie?" he was a little shocked.

"You know her?" Nightwing and Batgirl asked in unison.

"Do you two not remember me ? I was one of the kidnapped." I said. They looked a little closer.

"Oh ya, I see it now." said Batgirl. "So what's with all this?"

"What? Are you guys the only ones aloud to do this?" I asked.

"We never said that." said Nightwing "But this is dangerous. Have you even been trained?"

"Kinda." I blushed.

"Y-you ok from the other day?" Robin asked. I nodded.

"Ya, I got home safe and sound. Thanks." I smiled.

"So you two have met each other twice?" Nightwing questioned.

"Yep, he saved me a few days ago from a guy in an ally."

"A guy trying to strangle you." Robin pointed out.

"Strangle?" Nightwing questioned. "Why?"

"Oh you know, just a robbing I guess." They probably won't by that. But here's hoping.

"People don't usually get strangled when they're getting robbed. Are you sure it wasn't something else Steph?" Batgirl asked. I could feel myself turning redder. I hope they don't find out anything about my dad.

"Yep." I grinned and grabbed my mask. Putting it back on I did a swift jump off the building. I pulled out my grappling hook and swung it. It caught hold to a flag pole and I used that to keep moving. At least I got to see Robin again. He's kinda cute when he blushes.

All of the sudden my vision started to blur. My head suddenly felt like it was swimming. I had to get down and catch a breather. I hopped down into the nearest ally to catch a break. I leaned against a wall and slid down it until I was on the ground. I took my mask off and pulled my hood back down.

"You ok?" I jumped and saw Robin a few feet away from me.

"Ya, I'm fine. Just needed a break ." he came over and sat next to me. With about two feet in between us.

"So where did this come from?" he asked "I saved you three days ago and I find you again, but in a mask."

"What? You didn't like seeing me again?" I asked. He blushed slightly.

"I never said that. Now answer the question please."

"I just get sick of people praying off of the week. I've watched it for too long. So, here I am. Happy?" I asked. He nodded.

"Nightwing did kinda have a point though." he finally said.

"Awww come on. Your not going to make me quit are you? I need this!" he turned and looked at me. I could tell he was in shock. The lenses of his mask grew slightly. I really didn't mean to say that last part.

"I mean..." crap, I'm lost for words now.

"Are you ok Steph? I mean really?" he asked.

"Oh ya, just please don't make me quit. Maybe train me yourself or something. Please Robin." I leaned in closer to him and got on my knees and begged. He turned a little red again.

"O-ok, I'll run it by Nightwing, but most importantly, Batman. He's not always into putting people in danger. He didn't really want me as Robin at first."

"Oh thank you thank you thank you." I grinned.

"Sure. I'll have your answer my tomorrow on the Cathedral." he stood up and I stood up with him.

"Thank you sooooooo much." I was still jumping up and down.

"Sure Steph and be safe." he said and shot his line out and left. Thank you boy wonder.

**Later...**

**Tim POV**

"Tim are you nuts?" Dick asked me back at the batcave.

"Come on Dick. I think she can do this."

"Is all of this because you like her?" asked Barbara as she walked in. I could feel my cheeks going red.

"N-n-no. I don't like her."

"Ohh your stuttering. You do like her." laughed Dick.

"I do not!" I swear I was turning as red as my costume. The two started laughing even harder. When all was calm, Barbara spoke up.

"He does have a point Dick. She already seems to have a little know how and if we don't train her and get her ready. She could do something stupid. She doesn't seem like the type to stop if we told her too."

"I know, but Bruce won't be happy about it. He's been more stubborn then usual since he and the others got back."

"That's why your going to run it by him" said Barbara.

"Why me!?"

"He raised you. You've known him longer." I pointed out.

"Your both just cowards, but fine. I'll talk to him when he gets back on earth. Since the Mt was blown up a lot of them have been in the watchtower."

"Thank you Dick." I smiled.

"Your just thanking me so you can spend more time with Stephanie."

"Mean.." I walked off as he started to snicker again. I am kinda curious about what goes on in that pretty blond head of hers.


	4. The answer is

**Here's the new chapter :D I really hope someone likes this, please review if you do :D!**

Chapter 4

"The answer is..."

Yes yes yes yes! I may get my chance after all. I hope. Batman is a scary one and he'll probably say no. but I can always push a little harder and train a little better. I can totally do this. Just have to conquer that whole heights thing. Didn't know how bad it was until I was actually swinging.

I finally decided to go home around midnight. My head is still swimming a bit so I'm dying for a good nap. I took another shower and went to bed. Hoping for the best of luck here.

**7:30 am**

**Tim POV**

Bruce got back about thirty minutes ago. I'm not really sure how good Dicks luck could be with asking him about Steph. Probably better then mine at least. Bruce is still kinda intimidating to me. He is still in the batcave doing who knows what. Dick has been up for about an hour. I went to go find him.

"Before you start speaking I'm going to run it by him later." great, I'm becoming to predictable.

"Thank you." I turned around and left his room.

**6 pm**

**Dick POV**

I guess I'll humor Tim and run this by Bruce. I don't know. This could be good for Stephanie, considering her background. I'm not sure if Tim knows about her father, but I'll just leave it at that. I went down to Bruces office. I decided to be cautious and knock first.

"Come in." I walked in and he didn't even look up. He was doing paperwork for the office I'm guessing.

"Are you busy?" I asked.

"A little, do you need something?"

"Well kinda." I came in further and sat down on one of the couches.

"Stephanie Brown, that ring a bell?" I asked. He stopped writing for a minute then started again.

"Yes, is she alright?" this isn't the first time the name has come up. Tim doesn't know this but I have met Stephanie before, but when I was Robin. I was twelve.

_**Flashback **_

_**6 years ago.**_

_**It was late, probably three in the morning. Batman and I are responding to a break in and kidnapping. Supposedly a woman and her young daughter. Batman said Cluemaster is probably behind it.**_

_**We arrived at an apartment building near the narrows. Home of Natalie and her eight year old daughter Stephanie. The commissioner is already there with the police.**_

"_**When was the break in?" Batman asked.**_

"_**About an hour ago. Give or take. They took Natalie and Stephanie." I was getting a little curious of why Cluemaster would kidnap a woman and her child so I looked around. I went into the daughters room. You could tell this is an eight year olds room. Stuffed animals everywhere, coloring books, carebear posters, so on and so forth. I opened her closest. When I did I heard a scared squeak. I looked up and on the top shelf was a small, crying, blond girl. Must be Stephanie.**_

"_**Hi, I'm not going to hurt you." I said gently. She gripped her teddy bear harder.**_

"_**I want my mommy." she cried. "They took my mommy."**_

"_**Shhhh, we'll get her back." I wasn't really sure how to go at this. "Can you come down?" she nodded. I held out my arms and helped her off the shelf. She is a tiny eight year old. Still holding her teddy bear she wrapped her arms around my neck and I rubbed her back. I walked into the other room where Batman and Gordon were.**_

"_**Someone didn't look hard enough. Found Stephanie." there eyes widened.**_

"_**Where was she?" the commissioner asked.**_

"_**Closet." I smiled.**_

"_**Robin, ask who took her mother." Batman whispered. I nodded.**_

"_**Stephanie, who took you mama?" I asked.**_

"_**Daddy," she cried. Wow, didn't expect that.**_

"_**Then it was Cluemaster." stated Batman. Wow, didn't expect that either. Poor thing, that can probably scar a kid if her dad took her mom. "I think I know where he could have taken her too."**_

"_**I can take Stephanie to the station until her mother is found." said the commissioner. Stephanie must have heard that because she squeezed me tighter.**_

"_**Batman, do you need me for this?" I asked.**_

"_**Why?" he asked.**_

"_**I think she's scared enough. Maybe I can stay with her. Cluemaster won't think to come back."**_

"_**Alright, call if anything looks out of the ordinary." he warned.**_

"_**Yes sir."**_

"_**I can keep a few police cars outside to watch." said the commissioner.**_

"_**Alright, watch her closely Robin." Batman left out the window and the commissioner left as well.**_

"_**You want to watch some tv Stephanie or go back to bed?" I asked.**_

"_**Tv." she whispered.**_

"_**Ok." I sat her on the couch and turned on the tv. I sat next to her and it wasn't long she did fall asleep. I took her back to her room and tucked her in only sitting a few feet away to make sure someone doesn't come back.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Yes she's fine, but apparently she's wearing a mask herself." that made him but his pen down.

"How so?" he asked. He already knew the answer but wanted me to tell him in more detail.

" Well you heard of the Spoiler." I smiled slightly. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why does that not surprise me." he groaned.

"Barbara, Tim, and myself found her last night and warned her about the risks. She doesn't seem to care." I paused for a moment. "Someone needs to train her Bruce, get her ready."

"Are you asking me or something?"

"No, I'm asking you to not get mad if I do it." I paused for a moment. "Or you can if you really want to." he looked like he was in very deep thought about this.

"What are her reasons for this?" he asked.

"I don't really know. She probably told Tim but..."

"Make sure her reasons are true Dick. You do know who her father is. Make sure this isn't a revenge thing."

"I'll watch her. Wait? So I can train her?"

"Yes, it's either that or let her run rampant. Then I would have to step in. just keep an eye on her."

"I will."

"Now leave me be, I have work." he went back to writing.

"Yes sir." I left and told Tim. He apparently is going to go tell Stephanie when it gets dark. I'm also going to call up Barbara and tell her. Hopefully this can all work.

**10 pm**

**Stephanie POV**

I am hoping for a good answer here. I left home in my costume and stood on top of Gotham cathedral to wait for Robin's answer.

"He said yes." I almost jumped ten feet when Robin came up behind me. Dang these bats and their stealth. Maybe I can learn that.

"Really? Score!" I jumped up and down.

"The training will start tomorrow. You know where Gotham academy is?" he asked.

"The private school?" he nodded. "Ya."

"Tomorrow at 8 am."

"Are we training there?" I asked.

"You'll see."

"Ohhh thank you Robin!" I couldn't control myself, so I hugged him. That caught me off guard too. Thankfully I was wearing a full mask so he couldn't see me blushing, but I saw him. Almost as red as his uniform.

"M-my bad." I blushed under my mask.

"N-no no your fine." he turned away. "I'll see you tomorrow." he sent out a line and left. Yes! I've got a chance.


End file.
